Reencuentro
by Inako24
Summary: Siempre estuviste a mi lado, pero nunca sentí esto por ti, hasta ahora. [TidusXAuron]


**¡Hola!**

**Éste es el primer fic Yaoi que escribo (y el primer AuronXTidus en español. ¡Ole! Soy la primera :-)). Espero que os guste tanto como a mí .**

**Desde aquí doy las gracias a mi amiga Cris, que ha retocado el fic para que quede todavía más bonito (Gracias wapa, eres un sol ).**

**Advertencia: los personajes no son míos, si no de Square-Enix. Si fueran míos tened por seguro que hubiese incluido esta escena (y más si me dejan ja ja ja).**

**Sin más preámbulos que empiece la acción y, como decía Woody Allen:**

"**El sexo es como el bridge: o tienes una buena pareja, o tienes una buena mano." (¡Qué gran sabio este hombre!).**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**REENCUENTRO**

**- Parece que está realmente disgustado - **susurró Wakka a Lulu confidencialmente.

**- ¿Seguro que se le pasará? - **frunciendo el ceño **- No es como las otras veces... - **dijo la muchacha Albhed a la Invocadora.

**- ¿Tú que opinas?** **Le conoces mejor que nosotros - **Yuna miró a Tidus.

Un estupor general reinaba en el grupo al verle pensativo, mientras el observado tenía la mirada fija en la dirección por la que había desaparecido Auron. Miraba la puerta, esperando a que su tutor apareciera de un momento a otro y soltase uno de sus sopla mocos habituales.

**- Es mejor que vaya a hablar con él, disculpadme - **dijo Tidus un poco aturdido y tocándose los rubios cabellos.

**- Te esperaremos aquí… Ya nos contarás - **Rikku sonreía.

**- Uff, yo te animaré en la sombra - **Wakka imitaba a una animadora, ruborizando a los asistentes - **¿Todos los Guardianes Legendarios son así? -** espetó a la maga negra.

**- Pues no sabría qué decirte. Es el primero que conozco... - **Lulu se recolocó el flequillo.

Ahora las mirabas se dirigían a la maga, a la que nunca habían visto insegura en sus conocimientos. El muchacho salió al puente, suspiró y empezó a mirar de un lado a otro. Auron se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

**- Muy bien¿y por dónde empiezo a buscar?** **Como que es pequeño este barco volador... - **pensaba el rubio apoyado en la pared.

La respuesta a sus plegarias no se hizo esperar, pues Kimarhi vio por dónde se había marchado el guardián y levantó el dedo índice señalando hacia uno de los pasillos en silencio.

- **¿Por ahí? Gracias Kimarhi. Al menos es un comienzo... -** dijo Tidus sonriente.

Atravesó el pasillo y miró de un lado a otro.

- **Buff, otra bifurcación. ¿Ahora por dónde voy? -** dijo el rubio en voz alta y tocándose mechones de pelo.

Y de nuevo sus palabras fueron escuchadas en el momento en el que Rin salió de unos de los pasillos. El comerciante le dijo que le vio yendo por aquél pasillo, en dirección a las habitaciones.

- **Estaba muy callado, más de lo habitual - **comentó Rin un tanto preocupado.

- **Gracias por la información - **dijo Tidus a su interlocutor.

Se marchó por el pasillo que le había indicado el Albhed.

**- Ufff, pues sí que está cabreado. La última vez que se puso así fue cuando me dio por entrenar en el mar y, si no recuerdo mal, no me habló durante una semana. Sólo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos... -** pensaba Tidus mientras iba examinando una por una las habitaciones.

Ya en la habitación del fondo oyó el ruido del agua.

**- Seguro que está aquí. Es la única habitación que queda - **pensaba Tidus.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta y nadie respondió. Volvió a llamar y se abrió la puerta de par en par.

**- Y encima no pone el pestillo de la puerta. Debe estar cabreadísimo para no haberse dado cuenta - **murmuraba mientras entraba en la habitación.

**- Auron¿se puede pasar? - **dijo el muchacho en voz alta.

**- ¿Para qué me lo preguntas si ya estás dentro? - **contestó el guardián, que salía del cuarto de baño con el abrigo rojo en una mano.

**- Bueno, supongo que ahora te encuentras mejor - **vaticinó el rubio viendo que Auron le respondía

**- ¿Y a qué viene esa afirmación? Me voy a duchar - **Auron dejó el abrigo encima de la cama.

**- Ya la he fastidiado... - **pensaba el rubio - **¡Espera!**

- **¿No quieres que me duche? Ya sé que estoy muerto y que no lo necesito. Eres una mala persona -** Auron usó su tono amenazador. Después se puso a reír - **Deberías verte la cara, estás muy divertido.**

- **Eso no ha tenido gracia, Auron -** Tidus utilizó su tono infantil e infló los mofletes.

Paró de reír y miró a Tidus.

**- Lo siento - **Auron dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta - **Voy a ducharme. No entres.**

**- ¿Por qué te comportas así? Yo no quería... - **el muchacho trató de disculparse.

La puerta al cuarto de baño se cerró tras Auron.

**- ¿Por qué meteré tanto la pata? - **chistó fastidiado **- Y pelearnos justamente ahora, que tenemos que luchar contra Sinh… -** Tidus se tumbó encima de la cama, buscando con su mano el abrigo de Auron y acarició la prenda. Después se acercó los dedos a la cara y cerró los ojos. Empezó a rememorar su vida en Zanarkand. Pese a que su tutor era bastante callado en todo, siempre había confiado en él. Estuvo a su lado mientras crecía sin su padre. Cada vez que le inquietaba algo, iba a hablar con él. Su madre no podía ayudarle. Se había convertido en un pájaro sin ganas de volar. Auron era al único que dejaba acercarse cuando estaba inquieto. Entonces, se sentaba a su lado y le hacía compañía. Tidus le explicaba todo con toda clase de detalles mientras Auron, le escuchaba en silencio. Todos sus semi-monólogos terminaban del mismo modo: Tidus sonreía y silbaba el Salmo mientras Auron le escuchaba. Y así duró durante diez años.

**- Ésta vez tengo que hacerlo yo… Seguro que necesita hablar pero no quiere decirlo - **dijo Tidus dando un bote desde la cama.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió el guardián. Tenía la ropa y los cabellos húmedos.

**- No hay toallas y me he secado como he podido. ¿Hay algún problema? - **dijo Auron apoyado en el marco de la puerta al ver a su compañero sorprendido.

**- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho? Podría haberlas ido a buscar - **el rubio volvió a usar su tono infantil.

**- No te comportes como un crío. No tiene la más mínima importancia -** Auron miró hacia otro lado.

**- ¡Pues entonces dime de una vez qué narices te pasa porque no te entiendo! - **hizo una pausa **- ¡Y mírame a los ojos cuando me hables, que ya sabes que me molesta mucho que no lo hagas! - **dijo Tidus cogiendo a Auron del cuello de la camiseta con fuerza.

Los dos se miraron fijamente. Sus cabezas estaban tan cerca que casi podían tocarse. Auron apartó la vista y quitó las manos de Tidus de su cuello. El rubio le observaba mientras le veía sentarse en la silla. Su corazón iba a cien por hora y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Sólo sufría estos síntomas cuando estaba con Yuna. Auron miraba hacia otro lado y se tocaba el cuello. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente al acariciarse el cabello. Cuando recobró el aliento, miró a Tidus.

**- No es nada - **susurró Auron de manera tenue.

**- Si no fuera nada no te pondrías así - **dijo Tidus mientras se acercaba a Auron - **Venga, suéltalo ya¿o tendré que torturarte para sacarte la información? Bueno, retiro lo último que he dicho. No es mi estilo - **añadió en tono inocente.

Los dos se miraron y se pusieron a reír largo rato. Después se observaron en silencio. El guardián apartó la vista y se sentó en la cama, dejando a Tidus extrañado. Nunca le había visto comportarse de ese modo. Parecía que estuviesen jugando al gato y al ratón.

**- Deja de moverte de un lado a otro. Me estás mareando - **dijo Tidus en tono infantil.

**- No puedo evitarlo - **comentó Auron en un suspiro mientras apartaba la vista. Fue lo suficientemente bajo para que su interlocutor no le oyera.

Tidus se sentó a su lado, momento que Auron intentó aprovechar para volver a escapar. Pero esta vez el hijo de Jecht fue más rápido y le cogió de la muñeca. Para su sorpresa, Auron dobló el brazo con fuerza y lo empujó contra él. Después se soltó y lo abrazó con un brazo mientras le peinaba el pelo con la otra mano. Tidus se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón cada vez iba más rápido, como cuando estaba con Yuna, y se sentía embriagado por el olor del guardián.

**- Auron... - **dijo el muchacho en voz baja.

**- No digas nada. Es lo mejor - **Auron le abrazó suavemente con las dos manos.

**- Pero Auron... - **Tidus le apartó con las dos manos.

Ambos mantuvieron las miradas fijas y Tidus se acercó poco a poco. No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que quería continuar, como en su beso con la Invocadora. Las manos de Auron temblaban ligeramente ante la aproximación del rubio. El chico tomó el cuello de la camiseta del guardián, esta vez con suma delicadeza, y le obligó a que se agachara un poco. Cuando sus frentes se tocaron, paró en seco. Se miraban fijamente, esperando que el otro le diese su consentimiento para que la acción continuase.

**- No pienso obligarte a hacerlo - **sentenció Auron con la voz entrecortada.

**- No tienes por qué, yo quiero hacerlo - **Tidus curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

Le apartó la ropa de la cara y rozó los labios de su interlocutor con los suyos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que Auron no tuvo oportunidad de oponerse. Tidus le sonrió de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban como el reflejo de la luz en las gotas de lluvia. Después volvió a acercarse a sus labios y los lamió poco a poco y con suavidad. Auron cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por aquella sensación. Seguidamente entreabrió la boca y mordió el labio inferior del muchacho. Los dos dibujaron una leve sonrisa y se separaron unos centímetros. Auron se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Tidus y los besó delicadamente. El muchacho cerró los ojos y saboreó aquel momento. Era mucho más excitante de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Mucho. Tanto que se rindió al juego de su compañero: le rodeó con sus jóvenes brazos y le atravesó con su ágil lengua. Eso animó al guardián a desnudarle, despacio, sin prisas. Quería aprovechar aquella oportunidad que la providencia le había brindado. Le apartó los tirantes, quitó la camiseta que tapaba su espalda y finalmente, se deshizo de los guantes. Después rompió el beso y le apartó con cuidado los cabellos de la cara para besarle en la frente. Tidus le acariciaba el torso y empezó a levantarle la camiseta por los lados. Auron se lo impedía pero el muchacho no se resignaba. Era persistente, demasiado para el guardián. El rubio sonreía al ver que Auron se volvía a tapar con la camiseta y le entraban más ganas de saber el por qué de su comportamiento.

**- ¿Tienes miedo a que te desnude? - **ronroneó Tidus con una risa traviesa.

**- No es eso - **Auron miró hacia otro lado.

**- ¿No serás virgen? - **dijo Tidus sonriendo.

**- Yo no. Pero tú sí - **puntualizó Auron señalando a su interlocutor.

**- ¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo! - **de nuevo el rubio y su tono infantil.

Los dos se pusieron a reír. Tidus acercó las manos a la cara de Auron y le quitó las gafas con las puntas de los dedos. Las dejó en el suelo y le encaró. El guardián se sentía desprotegido sin ellas y evitaba el contacto visual. El muchacho tomó la cara de su compañero entre sus manos y le besó primero en la frente, después en el ojo sano y finalmente en los labios, con un ligero mordisco al final del mismo. Volvió a mirarle y acarició la cicatriz del otro ojo.

**- ¿Te duele? - **preguntó el muchacho mientras observaba la cicatriz.

**- Ya no -** dijo Auron, que observaba los ojos cristalinos del muchacho.

Tidus le besó, esta vez en la cicatriz. El contacto fue húmedo porque empapó sus labios con saliva antes de hacerlo. Después se apartó y volvió a sonreír. Auron se quedó atónito y dudó un instante. Tras unos segundos, le devolvió la sonrisa y el beso. Apartó los cabellos que yacían en su cuello y le besó centímetro a centímetro, desde la oreja hasta el principio de los hombros. Tidus no se resignaba y volvió a levantarle la camiseta. Pero esta vez el guardián le dejó hacer y se quedó inmóvil. Empezó a acariciarle el torso ahora desnudo. Con cada nueva caricia, descubría viejas cicatrices. Sin embargo, tenía la piel suave y le entraban ganas de acariciarla una y otra vez.

**- ¿Te duelen? - **preguntó el muchacho mirándole a los ojos.

**- Ahora ya no… Será que tienes un don especial -** Auron usó un tono burlesco al decirlo.

Tidus volvió a sonreír (parecía un niño pequeño) y le besó en la mejilla, momento que aprovechó el otro para cogerle en brazos y llevarle hasta la cama.

Le tumbó como si lo que transportara fuera un preciado tesoro. Tidus le cogía del cuello y le miraba a los ojos. El guardián se le acercó y volvió a besarle la frente y los labios, éstos últimos con ligeros mordiscos. Tidus le rodeó con sus ágiles piernas y acarició la espalda a cada movimiento del otro, intentando tenerlo más y más cerca de sí. El guardián volvió a besarle en el cuello. Al final de cada uno de ellos ejercía un pequeño mordisco. Después lamió desde debajo del cuello hasta la barbilla y volvió a besarle en los labios. Tidus respiró profundamente ante aquellas atenciones. Su corazón iba más y más deprisa y no podía detenerlo, ni tampoco lo quería reprimir. Nunca había sentido nada igual, ni cuando jugaba al Blitzball. En realidad, nunca sintió algo así hasta que llegó a Spira y conoció a sus amigos y… a Yuna. Y no es que no tuviese oportunidades en Zanarkand, ya que muchas seguidoras se le ofrecían. Simplemente no le interesaban. De chicos no recordaba, pero es que nunca le habían interesado los hombres. Pero, ahora, en ese preciso instante, estaba seguro de que Auron era el único por el que estaría dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, asumiendo todas las consecuencias.

El guardián empezó a descender por el cuerpo de Tidus. Acariciaba al muchacho con cada beso que le dedicaba. Besó cada centímetro de su torso y le fue despojando del resto de prendas que le quedaban. Cuánto más besaba y bajaba por su vientre, más se excitaba el muchacho. Temblaba ligeramente con cada nuevo roce, mientras su respiración se dificultaba por momentos y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cuando llegó al vientre se detuvo. Dudó si continuar o no con lo que estaba haciendo.

**- Hazlo - **dijo Tidus en voz baja y respirando con dificultad.

Auron se incorporó de nuevo a su trabajo y continuó acariciando con sus delicados besos. Besó al pajarillo del rubio y lo acarició con la lengua, obteniendo a cambio un pequeño gemido. Volvió a hacerlo y el rubio volvió a gemir, cada vez con más fuerza y apretando sus piernas contra la cabeza de Auron, que también se excitaba con cada gemido del otro. Pero el guardián no se sentía satisfecho y, como si de un reto se tratara, fue jugueteando alrededor de la zona para encontrar el punto álgido de placer del otro. Analizaba cada gemido y movimiento del rubio y se desplazaba según los resultados que obtenía. Al final lo encontró, en las caderas. El muchacho emitió un erótico sonido y dejó escapar todo el aire que residía en sus pulmones. El guardián sonrió y continuó mojándole con la lengua y mordisqueándole. Los lascivos resuellos del muchacho eran más y más fuertes y sus movimientos, cada vez más lujuriosos. Se había rendido al placer que el otro le ofrecía y repetía su nombre con el poco aire que le quedaba en cada respiración. El mayor se detuvo y se apartó del otro, asustado, al ver el comportamiento del rubio. La situación le recordaba demasiado a la que le sucedió hace diez años, sólo que el que gemía de esa forma era él. Tidus se reincorporó, todavía aturdido, y se acercó al guardián. Le levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos.

**- Hazlo… Yo lo quiero y tú también, no lo niegues - **Tidus estaba dominado por el deseo.

**- Yo... - **dijo el guardián en voz baja y desviando la mirada.

**- Por favor, no me dejes así. ¿Es por qué he hecho algo malo? - **el muchacho suplicó con la mirada.

**- No eres tú, es que... - **Tidus no le permitió acabar su excusa y le calló de la única forma que se le ocurrió en ese momento… Le besó en los labios. Fue un beso cálido y tierno.

Tidus sonrió en la boca del otro y le abrazó de nuevo mientras Auron se tumbaba en la cama llevándose al muchacho consigo. Tidus le besó de nuevo y repitió, a su modo, cada uno de los movimientos que había realizado el otro para conquistarle y sacándole la ropa despacio, mientras Auron sonreía complacido. Gimió con cada nuevo roce que el otro le dedicaba a su miembro, ya empapado, y acariciándole los rubios, y a la vez sedosos cabellos, le indicaba el ritmo a seguir. Los juegos continuaron hasta que uno de ellos decidió dar el siguiente paso. El guardián le indicó que se subiera encima de su estómago. Se reincorporó y acarició la cara del muchacho. El otro le devolvió la caricia con un beso en la muñeca y una sonrisa. Auron no podía evitar contemplar aquella belleza que su compañero, y amante en esos momentos, irradiaba y que le hacía perder el mundo de vista. No le importaba lo que sucedía fuera, y tampoco le preocupaba lo que vendría después de la derrota de Sinh. Estaba siendo egoísta por segunda vez en toda su vida, la primera habiendo fallecido, y quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante. Le acarició el torso y colocó sus manos en las caderas del rubio, empujándole levemente hacia atrás y pidiendo con ese gesto silencioso, que se uniera a él por fin. El muchacho tembló al notar aquel objeto extraño penetrar en su interior. El guardián le acarició suavemente las caderas para relajarle y que no opusiera resistencia. Cuando entró completamente, emitió un pequeño gemido. El otro sonrió al verle la cara de sorpresa.

**- Cierra los ojos, déjate llevar y no tengas miedo a decir lo que quieres -** el guardián respiró profundamente.

**- Auron... - **balbuceó el rubio entre gemidos mientras se balanceaba eróticamente al ritmo que le marcaba el guardián…

Cada vaivén era adornado con un gemido y… su nombre. Auron trataba de analizar cada una de las reacciones del chico, buscando una manera de que el acto resultase placentero para ambos. Bajaba las caderas del muchacho lentamente, aunque el otro mostrase síntomas de querer ir mas rápido... deseaba saborear aquel instante eternamente, y Tidus suplicaba que no se detuviera, si bien quería que fuera más rápido. El muchacho emitió un último gemido quedándose sin aliento, alcanzando el clímax en el estómago del guardián. Miró a su compañero y se ruborizó, apartándose de Auron y colocándose a una esquina de la cama. El otro se quedó atónito y se medio-incorporó recuperando el aliento.

**- Lo siento - **susurró Tidus compungido.

**- No tienes por qué. Tú lo has disfrutado y yo también - **dijo Auron sonriendo - **Tranquilo, eso es normal… en el fondo todavía eres un niño - **añadió cuando vio a Tidus todavía inquieto.

**- ¡No soy ningún niño! - **el rubio frunció el ceño molesto.

**- Tienes razón, ya no eres ningún niño. Eres un hombre, y uno tremendamente bello - **dijo Auron sonriendo y sonrojando a Tidus - **No te vayas y quédate conmigo un rato más - **añadió mientras le tapaba con su abrigo rojo y le abrazaba con delicadeza.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama junto a Auron.

**- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Ya sé que no viene a cuento pero¿por qué te enfadaste antes? - **preguntó Tidus en tono inocente.

**- Recordé mi peregrinaje de hace diez años y no quería que volviese a suceder lo mismo. Eso es todo - **culminó Auron con voz seria.

**- No sucederá, te lo prometo - **el muchacho se abrazó contra su pecho. Al poco de decir esas palabras se durmió.

Auron le observaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Era tan bello... No podía evitar mirarle cada instante. Finalmente terminó dormido abrazado al muchacho.

Los golpes contra la puerta les despertaron de sus dulces sueños.

**- ¿Sir Auron¿Está usted aquí? - **la voz de Wakka resonó desde el otro extremo de la puerta.

**- ¿Qué sucede? - **dijo Auron indicando a Tidus de que no hiciera ruido.

**- Bueno, nos preguntábamos si se encontraba de mejor humor… Como antes... - **Wakka miró al grupo mientras el resto de guardianes y la Invocadora asentían con la cabeza.

**- Gracias, sólo necesitaba... descansar un poco -** Auron miró a Tidus que sonreía de forma traviesa.

**- ¿Podemos pasar? Es que es un poco raro hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta... -**Wakka se frotó la cabeza.

**- Imposible, ahora iba a ducharme -** Auron sonó serio aunque le resultaba difícil, sobretodo, viendo como Tidus ahogaba sus risas tapándose la boca con las dos manos…

**- ¿Quéééé¡Pero si ya estamos llegando para... - **se quejó Wakka pero Rikku no le dejó terminar la frase por miedo a que el guardián volviera a enfadarse.

**- Le entendemos perfectamente. Ya vendrá cuando esté listo -** la Invocadora ruborizó - **Por cierto¿ha visto a Tidus? Dijo que iría a hablar con usted... - **añadió la muchacha intrigada.

**- Vino y se marchó - **Auron fue tajante... Tidus se quedó callado.

**- Entendido, entonces le esperaremos en el puente - **finalizó Yuna.

**- Pero antes vamos a buscar a Tidus. ¿Dónde se habrá metido¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse papá con el barco más grande y laberíntico? - **dijo Rikku a sus compañeros.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**- Separémonos, tiene que estar en algún sitio - **dijo Lulu actuando de líder.

**- Kimarhi se quedará en el puente, por si aparece - **Kimarhi usó su tono habitual y se marchó sin dar tiempo a que nadie le contradijera.

**- Pues venga. ¡Ánimo y mucha suerte! - **animó Rikku al resto del grupo.

Los cuatro se marcharon por los distintos pasillos y empezaron a buscar. Cuando se aseguraron de que no les oían, Auron y Tidus se pusieron a reír.

**- Me pregunto qué cara pondrían si nos vieran así - **Tidus sonreía feliz.

**- Aún tienes tiempo de averiguarlo… Llámales y diles que vengan - **Auron se levantó.

**- ¡No! - **dijo el muchacho en voz alta.

**- ¿Te da vergüenza? - **le dedicó una mirada agradable.

**- No sé, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Quiero a Yuna, la deseo y quiero formar una familia con ella **- Auron iba a contestar, pero el chico no le dejó - **No te rías, que lo digo en serio, aunque suene raro - **Tidus se ruborizó al ver que Auron se tapaba la boca mientras reía - **Pero a ti... A ti también te quiero y te deseo. Y bueno, lo de que formemos una familia es un poco complicado pero quizá… es factible después de todo... - **añadió Tidus como un tomate tocándose el pelo.

**- Entiendo - **dijo Auron sonriendo a Tidus.

**- Lo que intento decir es que Yuna es la única mujer que amo y tú eres el único hombre que amo - **sentenció Tidus.

**- Ja ja ja¿a quién me recordará esa frase? - **susurró Auron en voz baja y tapándose la boca. Tidus no lo entendió.

**- ¿Y tú¿Yo... Te gusto? Bueno, si no te gustase no hubieras... - **dijo Tidus enredándose más en su discurso.

**- Tidus, yo también te quiero -** contestó Auron mientras le sonreía y acariciaba la cara. El muchacho le devolvió el gesto y le acarició la mano - **Bueno, voy a ducharme¿te atreves? - **añadió el guardián con mirada perversa.

**- Bueno, sí, pero no hay toallas... **- dijo Tidus titubeando.

**- Ya encontraremos alguna solución - **le cogió de la mano y le guió al cuarto de baño…

**- Oye¿de verdad vamos a ducharnos o habrá otra cosa? - **preguntó Tidus con mirada traviesa.

**- ¿Quieres algo más? - **interrogó Auron, siguiéndole el juego.

**- Bueeeno, eso depende de lo que me ofrezcas - **dijo Tidus con tono travieso y acercándose a su interlocutor.

**- Pienso hacerte el amor de los pies a la cabeza - **susurró Auron al oído con voz insinuante mientras le quitaba el abrigo. Después le cogió en brazos y lo llevó al cuarto de baño.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y con esto termina el relato. Ah¿que queréis saber lo que pasa en el cuarto de baño? Pues que se duchan simplemente (bueno, y que también juegan a los médicos ja ja ja). Me encanta la frase final de Auron (es que me salió de dentro). A mí me dice algo así y no me lo pienso dos veces.**

**Tidus es un genio (a falta de decidirse por uno se queda con los dos. Es mi ídolo ja ja ja).**

**Y a falta del papi, pues Auron se queda con el hijo, que es muy majo y se deja jur jur. Por cierto, que cómo debe ser el papi para dejar a Auron taaan satisfecho (Inako coge unos papeles del escritorio y sonríe malévolamente). Todavía se está gestando pero todo se andará je je je. **

**Mención especial para la Invocadora y el resto de guardianes, que no se enteran ni de la misa la mitad (¿podría haber trio YunaXAuronXTidus? Lo digo porque Auron es homo, Yuna hetero y Tidus Bi (así quedan todos los frentes cubiertos...). Menuda idea más impresionante (y perversa ji ji ji)).**

** Un besote bien grande y hasta pronto :-)  
**


End file.
